1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pack of bags made of thermoplastic foil, wherein the bags are interlocked into a pack at least area-wise in an area of an edge strip and have a perforated tear-off line formed below the interlocked area for separating the bags from the interlocked edge strip and a bag bottom is formed by a weld seam in an area opposite the edge strip.
This invention further relates to a method for producing a pack of bags from bags made of thermoplastic material, wherein the bags are made from a tubular plastic film laid flat by making a bottom weld seam transversely with respect to the longitudinal extension and the feed direction of the tubular foil, and the bags are cut parallel with and next to the bottom weld seam, and the bags are thereafter stacked into a pack and interlocked in an edge area located opposite the bottom weld seam and wherein, after the termination of the deposition of further bags, a perforated tear line for tearing the bags individually off the pack is stamped into an edge area of each pack near the interlocked edge area.
2. Description of Prior Art
Interlocked packs of plastic bags are known, they are used as a stock for the individual removal of a bag when it is needed, which is torn off the interlocked pack along a perforated tear line. In addition, packs of bags are often offered in redistribution packages or in dispenser boxes for individual removal. Reference is made only by way of example to German Patent Publication DE 94 08 149.2 U1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,682.